


To Catch a Supay (and How to Make it Leave)

by CoffeeFueledAuthor



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig is a tiny incan demon statue, Inca Mythology, Supay Craig AU, Tweek accidentally wakes him up, sounds weird but you should try it at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeFueledAuthor/pseuds/CoffeeFueledAuthor
Summary: Supay are ancient Incan demons that were often decorated in loud colors and with intimidating masks and capes. Long ago, the Incans discovered a way to capture these demons, sealing them into little stone figurines that they would carry around to offer them protection.A young boy winds up saving one of these 2000+ year old figures from a vicious dog, awakening the demon within.Because it was he who saved him, the boy and the demon are now spiritually tethered, meaning the demon will follow the boy wherever he goes until all his powers have returned to him. The boy attempts to rid himself of the tiny pest, but the demon is enjoying the mild amount of chaos he can bring to this kid’s life.That is, until he learns that the boys life already kind of sucks.





	1. The Figurine

**Author's Note:**

> I originally only had this available on tumblr, but was asked to add it to AO3.   
> To see art and more info on this AU, check out the tumblr CoffeeDrawsCircles.
> 
> Please do be sure to leave a review so I know what you think! Maybe I'll add more!

It seemed so routine.

Every Saturday morning of autumn meant the same thing for the lonely Mountain town of South Park, Colorado. It meant that a sizable section of main street would be roped off on either side, forcing what little traffic they had to seek alternate routes. It meant that, instead of the occasional passing cars, dozens and dozens of tiny tables and tents would line the length of road, decorated with simple handmade signs and colorful flowing banners to catch the eye. It meant the humble residents would set up shop, selling whatever it was they had to offer, be it crops, trinkets, jewelry, or baked goods. Every Saturday morning of Autumn in South Park meant the Weekly Main Street Market. 

The young boy slowly shuffled along the lines of modest stands, his quaking hands hidden beneath his arms and his quivering head held close to his chest. But it wasn't the cold that caused the boy to shiver. It was his own constant anxiety; a nervous twitching that he could never seem to get under control. It was humiliating, one of his many strange quirks that earned him the judgmental stares of adults and the mocking laughter of children. He did his best to hide the spastic clenching of his muscles, trying his hardest to make his way through main street attracting as little attention as possible. For this was part of his routine. Every Saturday morning of autumn meant another little gift, his special ray of sunshine in his otherwise gloomy, miserable existence.

The high pitched chirp of the aging woman's greeting immediately caught the boy's attention. He promptly lifted his head towards the source, spotting the same familiar stand he visited each Saturday. Two nearly identical women of a senior age and with hair as gray and wispy as clouds offered the boy a welcoming smile, emphasizing the deep lines of years well spent that decorated their delicate faces. The boy, his posture becoming less tense while unfortunately allowing his twitches to become more prominent, crept slowly closer, returning the smile with his own. His happier expression was a rare gift, and these two women were some of the slim few who could ever catch a glimpse of it. 

And after a brief exchange of pleasantries and other kind words, one of the ladies dipped her hand into a basket to retrieve the boy's weekly gift; one honeycrisp apple, perfectly shaped with just the right amount of red and gold marbled on it's skin, guaranteed to be that wonderful balance of tart-y sweetness that the boy always looked forward to. She placed it gently in his wavering hands, cutting off his stuttering apologies by once more assuring the child that his smile and thanks was all the pay they asked for. 

Closer to the edge of the market, a single scruffy mutt plodded slowly down the asphalt. His long snout was nearly pressing against the ground as he walked, searching for anything that may have fallen from a table to the 'fair game' of the road. So far, nothing had caught the attention of the dusty red-brown dog. That is, until he began to pass the very last table in the line. 

A cool breeze of Autumn picked up, blowing swiftly through the Main Street Market. Something on that final table began rattling in the wind, the subtle sound causing the passing dog to glance upward. 

It was a little trinket balanced on the very edge of the table; a curious figurine of around 6 inches in height. The weathered, fading glaze and the scattered nicks and divots adorning it made it clear that it was very old, perhaps even considered ancient. Its shape almost seemed to depict a human at a glance, but a closer look revealed hooked claws on its outstretched hand and its firmly planted feet, as well as a spear tipped tail that hugged the back of one leg. The subject appeared to be wearing some form of intricate mask over its face, with huge, black eyes, a wide hooked beak, long pointy ears and two twisting horns. Carved stone hair exploded wildly from the rear of the mask, just above the delicately sculpted layered cape that covered the figures back. In one hand, his fingers curled around the shaft of an ornate harpoon-like weapon. Though it was hand carved from rock just as the rest of the figurine was, it was clear from the difference in artistic style and in relative weathering that the weapon was much newer, no doubt put there to replace whatever object was originally clutched in its closed hand that had become lost to time. It seemed the weapons handle was just a bit too slim, though, as the wind was causing it to rapidly rattle in the stones grip. 

The canine froze, his eyes locked onto the mysterious statuette. It was clear from his tense posture and his folded ears that there was something about the figure that the dog simply did NOT like. A dark, rumbling growl rose from its throat, attracting the attention of the man sitting quietly behind the display of trinkets and knick knacks. Besides raising a quizzical eyebrow, the man remained steady, somewhat intimidated by the dogs negative reaction. He only watched as it purposefully marched a few steps closer, its muscular shoulder heavily brushing past the table leg, knocking the figurine off its precarious perch at the surface's edge. 

The young boy, his special gift now safely in his pocket and making his hip appear somewhat bulbous, was just making his way past when he heard the stone figure hit the ground. He looked up just in time to catch a fleeting glance of the curious carving before it was suddenly obscured by a mass of snarling fur. The dog lunged at the object, gripping it tightly between glistening fangs, then took off down the street at full speed, the man behind the counter offering only a surprised "hey"! The quivering boy looked to the man briefly before acting on his instinct and bolting after the animal, knowing his youth granted him a faster sprinting speed than the middle aged man could ever have hoped to achieve. 

With its head start, the dog was quickly escaping the boy's sights. Thankfully, he had recognized the animal, and knew exactly where it was headed; towards the fenced in space just past the train tracks. The boy never really knew if it was a yard or just some public space, but only three sides of the square had fences lining them and this particular pooch was almost always hanging out in or around it. 

Sure enough, when he finally began to close in on the spot, he regained sight of the animal as it flopped to the grass near a corner of fencing and loudly began gnawing on the stolen trinket. 

"No!! Drop it!!" He shouted, his adrenaline filled veins projecting his frayed voice a tad louder than he had hoped. "Bad dog!! Drop it now!!"

As the boy continued to approach, the dog suddenly paused his furious chewing and glared at the child. It leapt to its feet, back arched, hair standing on end, a menacing snarl flowing past the figure in its jaws. The boy quickly ground to a halt, suddenly regretting choosing to follow the ferocious canine.

"Drop it." He slowly ordered, doing his best to keep the confidence in his voice as fear began to overtake him. "Good boy... Drop the statue. It's not for biting..."

The dog suddenly shot forward, releasing the carved stone in favor of using its jaws to deliver several warning snaps near the boys ankles. With a frantic screech, the boy ran as fast as he could in the other direction, the animal immediately taking chase. With no time to think and quickly heading towards a fenced wall, the boy turned in a wide arc across the grass, doing what he could to keep his legs just out of the dogs reach. He spotted the fallen figure hidden in the overgrown grass, and he quickly threw an arm down to retrieve it. Though the dogs charging feet caught in the boys flesh, tearing a small cut out of the back of his hand, he managed to avoid the greater danger of the beasts snapping jaws as he nabbed the discarded statue and brought it safely to his chest. 

The dog seemed to become far more vocal now that the figure was in the boys grasp, unleashing a series of harsh, threatening barks. Still, the child refused to slow even slightly, maintaining his breakneck speed as he headed back towards Main Street with the stolen object.

But to his surprise, the animal seemed to slow to a stop at the properties edge. Rather than continue the chase, the dog held fast at the invisible barrier, screaming out an endless stream of shrill, shrieking barks. Without looking back, the boy continued his sprint back to the market, listening as the animal's shouts of warning became quieter and quieter before fading out entirely.

The boy was well and truly fatigued by the time he made it back to where the road was roped off, his breath escaping in long, heavy pants. But his mission had been a success, he had recovered the stolen object before it could suffer permanent damage. All he had to do now was return it to its rightful owner. 

As he passed into the market, though, he noticed something was missing. 

The stand; the entire trinket stand with all its knick knacks and its middle aged owner, had completely vanished, leaving an empty space in the chain of tables. 

Confused and admittedly disappointed, the boy glanced this way and that, checking to see if he had somehow mis-remembered the stands location. He hadn't thought he had been gone long enough for the owner to have packed up and left so soon. As he regained his breath and another sudden spasm shook his form, the boy ultimately decided the man had become so upset about the theft that he had taken off early. 

The child looked down to the object in his hands, loosening his grip to inspect it in detail. Aside from a smear of his own blood smudged across the figures front, it seemed to be in the same condition as before its dog encounter. He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for missing his chance to return the carving. Still, he knew the same stands set shop every Saturday. He would simply have to hold onto the statue himself until next week when the man returned. 

Just before leaving, he studied the figurines masked face one last time, noting its creepy, crooked smile and what seemed to be a mischievous glint sparkling in its beady black eyes. The boy couldn't help but shudder. He shook his head and nervously began his trek home. 

He could almost swear he could feel the little thing staring back at him.


	2. Uninvited Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Please enjoy this next chapter. And please take the time to leave a comment so I know if people are interested enough for me to continue.   
> To see art for this story and to submit fanart of your own, catch me on tumblr under the username CoffeeDrawsCircles

The sun lingered lazily at it’s late morning height, it’s rays reflecting off the white blanket of snow as a dazzling light show of prismatic color. A pleasant silence filled the air, with only the faintest sounds of the humble Autumn marketplace echoing on the breeze.

Tiptoeing gently down the aging asphalt, the young boy quickly and quietly made his way back home. After such a tense encounter with the ill tempered mutt from earlier, he was eager to return to the safety of his own room; hopefully being able to put his thoughts and worries of vicious animals, odd statues, and vanishing market stands aside long enough to enjoy his special treat still safely nestled in his pants pocket. This, however, was proving quite unlikely, considering he hadn’t been able to prevent himself from sneaking constant, suspicious peeks at the stone figurine wrapped tightly in his grip.

He couldn’t help it. Something about the quirk of his smug smile, the glint shining in his masks dark eyes; there was something unsettling about the unseen aura radiating from the inanimate creature that seemed to have the boy convinced that it was up to something. Logically, he knew this impossible. Carved stone was incapable of harboring thoughts of animosity or ill will.

Upon arriving at the house’s imposing front door, still marked with the weather worn warning of “NO SOLICITING” in sunbleached letters, the boy quickly threw a hand in his pocket to retrieve his keys. A brief bolt of panic surged through his spine when his blindly digging fingers failed to find the key ring within the cloth enclosure, terrified thoughts of “Oh God, I lost my keys!!” and “My parents are going to kill me!” able to bubble up in the half second period between the anxiety and the realization that his hand had slipped into the smaller compartment of the pocket and that his keys were in the correct pocket all along. He finally managed to fuss the key into the heavy duty lock, the task made more difficult by his eternally quivering hands.   
Another detail that made autumn Saturdays so enjoyable for the boy was the fact that he would be the only one in the household until some time in the afternoon. While most people may have expected this loneliness to increase his already overflowing stress load, it was actually quite the opposite. There was a certain safety he found in being all by himself; a calm in the quiet and absence of other voices and stress. It was really the only time his house felt like his home; a warm and inviting environment that he looked forward to hiding away in. He had to savor these precious moments of solitude. When they were over, it felt as though he hadn’t a home in the world.   
Making his way quickly into the smallest bedroom at the rear of the home, the boy finally breathed a sigh of relief as he eased the door shut. He allowed his eyes to lazily drift downward, instantly settling once more on the unflinching expression of the blood stained stone figure in his grip. Still feeling thoroughly ill at ease due to the creepy carved creature’s very presence, he made the split second decision that this disturbing trinket could spend the week stowed away in the bottom drawer of his desk. Out of sight, hopefully, would mean out of mind.   
So with the knick knack hidden away, the boy could finally flop onto his creaking mattress with a mind clearing sigh. He plucked the perfect apple from his bulbous pocket, laying it on his chest and chin to breathe in the scent like a soothing aromatherapy treatment. He had intended to eat it shortly thereafter, but in the comfort and quiet of the moment after the hectic morning, it only took mere seconds of stillness for him to drift into a welcome slumber.

 

It was only when the Autumn sun reached the specific height in its arc, the one which allowed light to pour into the back bedroom via the lone, miserably undersized window positioned over his desk, that the boy finally stirred from his mid-morning nap. He hadn't even registered falling asleep. In fact, if it wasn't for the sunshine now beaming directly onto his face and pillow, he probably could've convinced himself that he had only closed his eyes for a moment, and that no time had actually passed.   
As if he had never slept at all, his rapid, anxious brain picked up just where it had left off; he was home, he had his special Saturday treat, and now he could finally enjoy the one highlight of the week. Slowly lifting himself into a seated position, he cast an excited smile to his chest where he had set the apple earlier.   
Or, at least, he thought he had put it there. Now all he found when he glanced down was his own ratty mis-buttoned shirt. The fruit had seemingly vanished.   
The boy began counting out some deep, calming breaths, keeping his quickly sparking anxiety at bay for the time being. He'd been asleep for a little while, judging by the suns movement. Perhaps he had tossed and turned in his sleep and the apple just rolled onto the bed?  
When that, too, proved fruitless, the panic twisting in his stomach began to rise exponentially. This little snack meant so much to him, a sweet present from someone who actually seemed to care about him. Or, at the very least, pretended to care, which was more than he could say for most everyone else in his life. Panicked thoughts shot through his mind even faster now. Maybe he had been tossing violently enough to fling the poor fruit to the floor? That had to be what happened! There was no other explanation beyond that!  
The boy leaned his upper half over the right side of the bed, scanning every inch of the fraying carpet that he could see. Still finding nothing, he twisted his hips so he could check the space to the left of him, too.   
Just then, something smooth and modestly heavy like a small round stone fell from somewhere above and impacted the boys shoulder, startling a terrified shriek of surprise and mild pain from his throat as his body lurched in a fearful spasm. He whipped his form around and almost instantly realized, as he caught sight of the gold and red honey crisp he had been searching for, that this had been what struck him from above. But how did it get to be above him? And, more importantly, what had carved a jagged, bite sized chunk out of the apple; one that almost appeared to be made up of hundreds of smaller bites from a miniature mouth equipped with dagger-like, uneven fangs?  
The boy snapped his attention to the long bookshelf jutting from the wall just above the bedpost.   
It was there that he saw it. 

It stood perched on the aging shelf, hooked toes digging into the wooden edge. It held itself in an intimidating pose, radiating authority despite his miniature size. Its arms, decorated in brightly painted gold bangles, were crossed over his broad chest and the colorfully patterned tunic he bore. Sturdy armored pads accented his petite shoulders, a multilayered cape fastened between them and hanging behind his form. A tiny barbed tail flickered about his ankles impatiently. On his face, he boasted an elaborately decorated and wildly colored mask, with twisting horns, long pointed ears, wild bleached hair, a hooked beak at its base, and, of course, those curiously mischievous and eternally black eyes. The only part of his actual face still visible was his mouth, which cracked into a sly smile, purposefully exposing two prominent fangs.   
The boy's breath caught in his throat. It was the figure. The statue had come alive.   
Frozen in fear, the boy could only offer a wide eyed expression of shock to his new roommate.   
The creatures smile grew wider. "Rimaykullayki." It growled in a surprisingly deep tone.   
The boy shot out of his room as fast as his feet could carry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to take a moment to tell me your thoughts!! Thank you.


	3. Tangible Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait on this. The original draft of this chapter was deleted when my laptop shut down unexpectedly. I should be much faster with the next chapter.  
> By the way, more details of the story are revealed in this chapter. They may seem weird, but I assure you that every single detail has been carefully planned to allow for unique story elements and twists and turns later in the tale. So please don't judge these right away. I promise everything will make perfect sense at the end of the tale. If you are super concerned, you may message me on my tumblr coffeedrawscircles or on my discord Coffee Chats and I can explain things in full detail. Be warned though, cuz that will include a lot of spoilers. 
> 
> Please leave a review so I know how to make the story as good as it can be.

The back bedrooms entrance exploded open in an instant, sending the door slamming against the opposite wall, the doorknob striking perfectly within the circular dent in the dry wall that had managed to form over time. The boy flew down the hallway at mach speed, temporarily blinded by his own raw terror as he did everything in his power to distance himself from the no doubt blood thirsty monster now lurking in his room. Muscle memory guided his path, managing to navigate the home with ease despite his panicked state. 

He probably would have made it all the way out the entrance like he had planned had he not run into a sizable object he hadn't accounted for obscuring the end of the hall.

The sudden impact knocked the boy back onto his rump, his head spinning from a mix of adrenaline and minor blunt trauma. A hushed groan of discomfort pushed its way past gritted teeth as the boy, putting a hand to his throbbing head, carefully lifted his gaze to see what he had hit. 

"What is wrong with you, spaz-zoid!? I'm gonna have a bruise there for weeks!!"

The obstacle, the boy quickly realized, had been his own younger brother. The other child was barely a year younger than his elder sibling, but the two had little in the ways of an emotional bond. They were simply too different from one another, as if they had come from two separate planets. Where the older boy was anxious, timid, and terrified of being disobedient, the younger was brash, rebellious, and cared mostly about his own self-image. They hardly even resembled each other. The boys untamed blonde mane and almost mousy complexion looked nothing like his chestnut haired, button nosed sibling who always looked clean and organized. The younger child couldn't understand the constant fear that plagued his sibling and, quite honestly, he wasn't in a hurry to try. His young friends and even the boys parents saw the nervous child as an outcast; a spaz. And while the younger boy was one of few people in his sibling's life that didn't seem to see him as some freak of nature, he also did nothing to stop others from mocking him and talking down to him. 

The older boy clutched at his chest as he frantically panted, trying to recover his rattled thoughts as well as his breath. He hadn't expected his brother to have come home so soon from... well, where ever it was he went to on Saturday's. The boy only knew when other members of the household were out, not where they would go. But perhaps, he pondered between pants, this could prove beneficial. 

"Monst... Monster..." He wheezed, still attempting to will his throbbing head pain away.

The younger child folded his arms over his chest, his eyebrows dropping into an unamused expression. "What?" He questioned. 

"Monster!!" The boy finally scrambled to his feet. "My room!! A monster!! From... from the market! It's a real live monster and it's in my room and it wants my blood!!"

Grimacing as he watched his elder sibling tug mercilessly at his own blonde mane, the younger of the two slowly began making his way towards the open bedroom. "Tweek, If I find out this monster of yours is just another bug..." He grumbled. 

Living up to his name with a harsh, unexpected twitch suddenly pulling at his face, the older boy released his hold on his hair and instead placed his quivering hands upon his passing siblings shoulder, ducking behind him like a human shield as they moved closer to where he knew the beast was lying in wait. 

"It's worse than a bug, Jake!!" Tweek's shivering increased exponentially with every step toward his room. "It's like a tiny person! But with horns and claws and a sharp beak and black, black eyes and it speaks in some kind of evil demon language and he wants to take my soul or drink my blood or else it's mad because I..."

"Where?" 

Tweek had been so caught up in his anxious rambling that he failed to notice they had already entered his room and came to a halt at the foot of his bed. Peering past his brothers shoulder, he quickly fixed his gaze on the small shelf above his head board where the beast had perched mere moments ago. But the strange creature was gone. An icy chill zapped down his spine as he began frantically scanning the rest of the room to find where the brightly colored beast had retreated to. 

"Oh god! It's hiding somewhere!!" Tweek sputtered hysterically, pushing off of his sibling and scrambling a few feet backwards. "It's gonna wait until night and try to kill me in my sleep!!"

But before he could retreat any further, the younger boy, Jacob, suddenly whipped around and snatched his brothers wrists in a tight grip, his expression harsh and intimidating, causing his elder sibling to shrink down beneath him. "You know you aren't supposed to freak out about things that aren't really there!" He hissed, perhaps attempting to be helpful but coming across more as threatening. "Remember what mom did to you for claiming to hear evil chanting at night or for screaming about ghosts in the attic? If she hears you yelling about tiny demon monsters, she'll blow a freaking gasket."

Tweek's face and overall posture wilted at the warning. They always made it sound like it was so easy; like there was a clear difference between what others could see and what was only a figment of fear created by his overactive anxiety. But this creature in particular had to have been real. He saw it, saw the way the light glinted off his golden jewelry, saw the glimmer of mischief in his eyes. He heard it speak, he felt what it had thrown at him. Sure, maybe he had been wrong about previous ghosts and phantoms. But he was positive this thing wasn't just in his head.

"It was real!" Tweek's eyebrows knitted together in frustration. "I know I saw it! It was here and it!! It...!"

But, as always, his panicked assertions fell on deaf ears, no matter how much confidence was infused in his words. "Yeah, maybe your messed up head really did make you see something." Jacob conceded with a grumble. "But you're gonna have to ignore the 'monsters' your brain keeps conjuring up, no matter how real you think they are. Because in the end, it's not the hallucinations that can hurt you."

On that note, the younger child took his leave, sauntering past his discouraged brother and heading towards his own well kept bedroom down the hall. "I'm serious." He muttered as a final warning before closing his door. "You'd better not let mom hear you spazzing about demons when she gets home."

Ignored yet again, Tweek finally decided to ease his own door shut, breathing a defeated sigh. He knew his brother was right. There was a real possibility that his brain truly had invented the creature out of nothing. But his mothers fury was a very real threat that he knew all too well. And after the things she had said last time she'd been angry with him; he knew it was best to stay on her good side. 

Still, that creature had seemed so life like. But sure enough, when he lifted his gaze once more to double check the space on his shelf, he still saw nothing. 

It couldn't have been that little stone figure... Could it?

Needing to put his fears to rest with solid proof, Tweek decided to show himself that the statue was still in the drawer he had dropped it into before his unscheduled nap. With a new surge of confidence, he marched up to his desk and pulled open the lowest compartment. 

His confidence dissipated as quickly as it had come when he saw, to his horror, that the drawer was mostly empty. All that was inside were a few empty and or broken pens and a scrap of paper or two. 

"If you're looking for me in there, you're going to be disappointed."

With a startled shock wave of pure terror knocking him to the floor, Tweek whirled his head around towards the source of the dark, mocking voice that called out to him. 

There it was; perched on the chipped window frame, illuminated by the sunlight pouring in behind him through the fading glass. It was the same creature as before. There was no mistaking his brightly colored monstrous mask and his intricately decorated tunic. As Tweeks shimmering blue eyes met the masks beady orbs, the creature gently tilted his head, his smirk beneath his mask widening, acknowledging the fact that it was he who had spoken and that the child had heard him.

Every instinct in Tweek's body told him to scream, to run, to cry out for assistance. But his brothers stern warning replaying endlessly in his mind held him at bay. He had to keep telling himself; his mothers fury was real and worse than any paranormal entity. In fact, he reminded himself, there was a good chance this creature wasn't even really...

"You- You don't exist." Tweek stated bluntly, yet he continued to shiver and attempted to pull himself backwards somewhat. "You're not real."

To his surprise, the little creature responded to this with a sharp, nasally sort of laugh, his clawed fists pressing against his petite hips. "Oh, really?" He chuckled, fangs bared. "That's news to me."

Suddenly and with unexpectedly graceful movements, the little creature leapt from his perch down onto the desktop, his layered cape billowing and slowing his descent so that he landed on his clawed feet almost silently. The sudden movement spooked a gasp from Tweek's throat and he lifted an arm to shield his twitching face. 

"Real or not, I still came to thank you." The figure folded his arms across his chest and began pacing with long, purposeful strides. 

Tweek, baffled, blinked owlishly. He had to have misheard that, right? "Tha... Thank me..? What- What did I do..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please leave a review.
> 
> To see art or submit your own fanart, head to CoffeeDrawsCircles on tumblr. If you are looking for a discord server where you can chill with other artists, authors, and SP fans, look into joining Coffee Chats, where you can enjoy a nice coffee while chit chatting with friends.


	4. These Bonds Can't Be Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally trying to write faster since I took a thousand times longer on chapter 3. Please be sure to take just a moment to tell me your thoughts in a comment. Otherwise I tend to assume things need to be changed or entirely rewritten. I thank you all so much.

The curious mini monster, whom Tweek was still fighting his hardest to convince himself wasn't really there, paused its peculiar pacing mid stride atop the desk for just a moment. It turned it's head just slightly so that the hooked beak of it's beast like mask was pointed directly at the child still seated a few feet beyond the edge of the desk, gazing up at it with fear and confusion shining in his eyes.

"What did you do? Well, you saved me from that dog, for one." It chuckled darkly, resuming its exaggerated pacing across the scratch ridden wood of the desktop. "Dog's never like me. But they usually just bark. That mutt, however, would've had me ground into powder if you hadn't come along."

Tweek recalled earlier that morning, watching as the snarling stray snatched the figurine from the pavement and took off down the sidewalk at break neck speeds. He hadn't even been able to see what the statue looked like yet. But when he turned to meet the gaze of the trinket stand's owner, he saw a kind of desperation hiding in his eyes, almost like a silent pleading. Tweek had taken that desperate expression as his cue to take chase. He assumed the figure was something of particular importance to the man, and that he was desperate to get it back. He wasn't trying to save any creatures. He just wanted to return the man's stolen knick knack that he seemed so attached to. But the trinket man had vanished, and now that same stone statue was here, alive, thanking him. 

He briefly wondered if he could have avoided this whole mess had he simply ignored the mans wordless plea and just let that dog run away and destroy it's stolen stone chew toy...

"I also want to thank you," The little creature continued, bringing Tweek's thoughts out from the hypotheticals and 'what ifs' and back to the here and now. "For finally releasing me from my stone prison." It took a moment to stretch, its little arms extending high above its head with a pleased grunt, its legs locking, balancing on the tips of its toes. Even with such a small stature, Tweek could still make out the sounds of tiny bones and joints cracking back into place. "I almost thought I'd never get a chance to stretch again!"

Tweek tilted his head, the movement accented by a sharp twitch. Sure, he remembered saving the trinket from the dog. But releasing it from the stone? It didn't make any sense. Still, the little monster person, though intimidating to look at and insanely mysterious, seemed to be genuinely grateful for Tweek's help. The boy's shivering subsided, if only slightly, hoping this meant the thing would be quick to take its leave once it finished its thank you's. 

"But, I never..." Tweek murmured almost to himself. "How could I have..?"

Once again, the creature stopped in his tracks, turning to face the child trembling before him, a smirk of anticipation crawling across his face. With practiced, purposeful movements, he lifted a hand near his masked face and drew his claws into a tight fist. A deep, crimson tone seemed to shine from within his palm, casting thin, branching trails glowing all down his arm and across part of his chest. The glow only lasted a moment before disappearing without a trace as he relaxed his hand once more. 

"Your blood sacrifice to me was just the thing I needed to finally lift the curse." He grinned, showing off those pointed fangs. "For over two thousand years I was trapped by that infernal spell. Now, at long last, I am free."

"Blood sacrifice..?" Tweek parroted, bewildered. 

Suddenly, he remembered. 

During the brief encounter with the dog, it had managed to catch Tweek on the back of his hand with a jagged claw, cutting his skin just enough for it to bleed. He lifted his hand from where he had it planted in the aging carpet to examine the spot in question. Sure enough, a long pink scar speckled with scabbing ran across the back of his palm. He even remembered noticing his blood smudged on the figure during his walk home and worrying that it might ruin the statues paint. 

As he continued to quietly study the wound, it briefly began to glow in the same tone the creatures hand had, shining brightest from one end down to the other before dimming entirely. Tweek could feel the color draining from his face as he choked out a horrified gasp at the phenomenon, quickly attempting to push himself backwards and away from his own appendage. 

From atop the desk, the creature watched the child's reaction with mild amusement and curiosity, having been unable to see what had caused the sudden duress but willing to bet it could guess. The boy's eyes seemed to shoot up as if to ask for an explanation, but the little figure only offered another tilt of his head, a mocking grin still drawn across his face. 

Realizing the strange monster wasn't giving any answers anytime soon, Tweek did his best to attempt to calm himself; clearing his throat awkwardly and lowering his hand back to the floor, his eyes still darting back to the wound every so often in case it decided to glow again. He still clung to that last bit of hope that the tiny creature would leave, allowing him to figure out the rest of this problem on his own.

"Okay... Well, uh..." The trembling child shrugged his shoulders as he tried his best to maintain his outward composure. "You- um... You're welcome, I guess..? So I guess now you'll just... B-be on your way...? Right..?"

After only a brief yet sickeningly tense silence, the creature threw back his head and cackled his sharp, nasally laugh once more, his wild bleach blonde hair messily tracing his skull's movements. Even standing at a small fraction of Tweek's size, there was something so intimidating about the way he held himself; his graceful movements and his exaggerated reactions. The sudden fit of laughter proved considerably uncomfortable for the boy, and he shrunk down on himself, frantically wondering what he had done wrong and what price he would pay. 

His laughter ending abruptly, the miniature monster quickly dove onto his chest at the very edge of the table, cradling his masked head in his clawed hands while his spear tipped tail flicked about behind him energetically, those pitch black eyes boring into Tweek's very soul.

"Why you poor, ignorant thing." The creature snickered in a sickeningly mocking tone, flashing sharp teeth and slowly shaking his head. "You don't seem to realize just how tangled up in this you are now. You should've known better when you went about waking a slumbering demon."

Tweek swore he could almost hear the last drop of color drip from his face down his veins, his entire expression now a ghastly, horrified white. His anxiety skyrocketed clear past 'panic attack' territory and straight into 'utterly terrified', his fight or flight system failing catastrophically and only managing to lock every one of his muscles in place. All, that is, except those he needed to breathe, which were now heaving in a panicked triple time. 

A demon. That's what this little thing was. Tweek had accidentally managed to released the spirit of a long dormant demon. 

"The reason why I wanted to take this first moment to thank you," the beast explained. "Was because after this, you are going to learn to despise me. 

"You see, all that time I spent trapped in stone really took a toll on my physical body. Right now, I'd be about as frail as a crippled quwi pup on my own. But thanks to the blood that you so graciously donated, you have successfully tethered yourself to me in an unbreakable spiritual bond. So until my own powers return, I'll be siphoning all my strength from you."

As if to illustrate his point, the creature extended a clawed hand over the desks edge that he quickly tightened into a fist, showing off the same eerie blood red glow once more. Suddenly, Tweek noticed the scar across his hand glowing in response, causing him to bark a helpless yelp as he quickly twisted and managed to cover the wound with the palm of his other hand.

"But here's the best part." The figure continued, opening his claws and snickering in amusement at the child's continued antics. "As a demon of discord, my powers are all born from chaos and entropy. So if I ever want to restore myself back into tip top shape and unleash myself upon this world, well... 

"Let's just say that I'm gonna be making this chapter of your life a whole lot more interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a quick review of this chapter. And if you want to see concept art or to submit your own fanart, comments, questions, or whatever youd like, find me on tumblr under the name CoffeeDrawsCircles


End file.
